


I Know You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Crash Landing, Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Rivals Working Together, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stranded, Survival, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After a dogfight outside the Raddus, Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren are trapped on a planet below, with no memories for either of them and only being able to rely on each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the Quarantine Fest. I hope everyone’s staying safe in these troubled times.

His name was Poe Dameron. Poe knew that much even as he woke in the ruins of his X-wing, his head feeling like it was split in half. Even getting to his feet, practically wrenching himself out, Poe saw smoke rising from farther away. Another ship. Someone else had crashed with him, could be injured or dead. Even if the other pilot was dead, Poe had to do something. Right?

***

It was later that Poe found the downed TIE fighter. Yeah, that was what it was called, he told himself. A TIE fighter. 

_— the glorious slicing motion that the TIE fighter made through space, through the stars, through the inky blackness. And Poe’s euphoria, knowing that he was flying something so perfect, so precise and sleek. This was something he had dreamed of for quite some time, seeing how exactly these ships flew._

_”Ooh, this thing really moves!” —_

Poe blinked, rubbed his temples. He was already getting some degree of memories back, though what exactly he was doing here on this planet...that was a complete puzzle.

He couldn’t stand around and wait for memories, of course. You didn’t get things done by just waiting. And the other pilot...true, he might be First Order, but Poe wasn’t about to leave a man to die there just because he was First Order. That, he thought, was not how they did things. He just knew it. 

So he trudged through the marshes, towards the downed TIE fighter. He had a feeling, of course, that the grungy marsh water wouldn’t look good with his flightsuit — and that was the sole bit of humor he could get out of the situation. 

He was dizzy. Was he bleeding? He could feel how there was something hot trickling down the back of his head. He wouldn’t be surprised, he thought, if he had actually injured himself. 

It was retrieving the body of the downed First Order pilot that Poe went still. That face...it was familiar. It wasn’t just that it was an arresting face, with a prominent nose and full lips, and moles that seemed almost sprinkled on, but...Poe swore that that face was familiar. Not just familiar, but like this man had, somehow, been important to him. 

Had he? Maybe it was like some alien species that believed in reincarnation. Poe almost laughed at the thought. He supposed he had no time to really think more about it, though. He needed to find his droid — he had a buddy, didn’t he? — and get out of here. 

***

It was after finding his very confused droid and getting the First Order pilot to shelter that Poe could have sworn that his head was swimming with nausea. So much of it. He had to stay up, stay upright, but dear stars, he felt sick. He bent over, threw up; he didn’t expect the sound to be that horrible, or for everything to look so grotesque. And then —

It was to add insult to literal injury that the ground came swimming up to meet Poe, and he passed out in a pool of his own vomit. 

***

He came to. He was on a bed, on some sort of sleeping bag thing, which he supposed came in useful for being splattered with vomit. The First Order pilot was standing over him —

— _there was a man, in an almost avian mask, walking towards him. “I’m impressed.” The voice, soft and almost intimate. “No one’s been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”_ —

He flinched. “You can’t torture a man without a memory,” he said, almost impulsively — even though the man in front of him also looked terrible. 

”I won’t torture you,” said the pilot, softly. “I need to heal you.”

”Why?”

A beat. 

”You seem...familiar to me,” said the pilot. “I know you. Somehow. The Light again...I don’t know why I thought that...”

Poe couldn’t say either. 

He supposed, he thought as a soothing, refreshing energy filled his head, patching up the bleeding and helping his thoughts clear, that the First Order pilot was surprisingly kind. Weird, but kind. Somehow, Poe didn’t mind weird. 

”Thank you,” Poe said. 

A nod from the First Order pilot. 

”I’m Poe,” Poe said. “You have a name?”

The First Order pilot frowned. When he spoke again, it was like he was wondering if it was the right name, somehow. 

”Ben,” he said. “I’m Ben.”


End file.
